Data storage devices are continuously being proposed to provide smaller size, higher capacity, and lower cost data storage devices. One such type of data storage device is a probe storage device that may include, for example, one or more probes that each includes a conductive element (e.g. an electrode), which are positioned adjacent to and in contact with a ferroelectric thin film media. Binary “1's” and “0's” are stored in the media by causing the polarization of the ferroelectric film to point “up” or “down” in a spatially small region (e.g. a domain) local to a tip of the probe by applying suitable voltages to the probe through the conductive element. Data can then be read by a variety of techniques including sensing of piezoelectric surface displacement, measurement of local conductivity changes, or by sensing current flow during polarization reversal.
A ferroelectric media typically includes a protective overcoat to minimize wear and limit contamination of the media. The probe may also include a protective overcoat to minimize wear of the probe. The probe and media protective overcoat thicknesses along with lubricant film thickness applied to the media protective overcoat combine to contribute to a large portion of the total head-to-media spacing budget. This spacing in turn affects the writing voltage efficiency, the readback efficiency, and the physical dimensions of the data written to the ferroelectric media. Thus, eliminating or reducing the need for the protective overcoats may improve the efficiencies and dimensions of the data storage system.
Accordingly, there is identified a need for improved data storage devices that overcome limitations, disadvantages and shortcomings of known data storage devices.